


Sparkle

by hellolovelyautumn



Series: Where The Sky Connects // Loveteen Oneshots [2]
Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolovelyautumn/pseuds/hellolovelyautumn
Summary: yoon jeonghan x park myungeunmyungeun loves books – the smell of paper, the touch of worn out covers, the calmness of letters set in neat rows – and therefore, she loves the library. but she might have found another reason to love the library even more than she already does. library/highschool au.





	Sparkle

At the sound of the school bell, Myungeun picked up her books and stuffed them into her bag. Having too much to carry since it was her self-declared library day, she hugged a couple of books close to her chest, reminding herself that it was a good exercise for her scrawny arms.

Confidently walking out of the classroom and down the corridor, Myungeun didn't bother slowing down for she knew exactly where she was headed to – the neighbourhood library across the street, two streets down.

She was slightly distracted when she saw a couple, of whom the girl she recognised from the apartment four doors away from hers, shyly flirting by the lockers. It made her wonder if all those high school scenarios she often read of in books when she was in middle school were accurate.

_Why on earth the lockers though?_

Stepping out of the compound, Myungeun paused in her tracks. She took a whiff of the air, somehow smelling a lot fresher than the stale one circulating within the building. With a small smile and the kick of her heels, she skipped down the stairs and swung left, ready to set out on her weekly adventure.

Myungeun was usually one who'd stick her nose in the books in her hand and not observe her surroundings. Today was no different. She walked with her eyes on the ground, only raising her head while crossing the road.

The other moment she raised her head and kept it there, was when she entered the library. The smell of wood and paper mixed together was something she loved and immediately put a smile on her face – the widest she would ever have had the whole day.

Quickly heading to the counter, she returned the books she had finished from the week and excitedly went around, exploring which new books she should tackle.

Recently, she had been into fantasy novels. So that's exactly where she went to first. Running her hand over the rows of neatly arranged books, some with their covers peeling and some in tiptop condition, she was hoping for a book that would jump out at her. That's how she had been choosing her books and she instantly knew when she saw it.

Up above on the top shelf laid a book that was average in appearance – its dark brown cover was a little tattered and it looked chunky and unappealing – but somehow, it seemed to sparkle and twinkle as if it was telling her 'pick me!'

As though she was struck by some kind of spell, Myungeun simply stood rooted to the ground, staring up at the top shelf with her jaw hanging open.

It was when she heard the shuffling of something (or someone) beside her that she snapped back to reality to find out what (or who) it was. To her surprise, standing on a small step ladder was a person whose side profile was enough to cause her eyes to widen – the biggest yet today for she hardly had her eyes fully open during classes.

_Beautiful._

Myungeun struggled to figure out if it was a guy or a girl. The person had a plain white tee with a blue shirt over (folded a few times up exposing his forearm) that was left unbuttoned and was paired with a pair of washed-out jeans that was slightly ripped at the knees. It was undeniably a telltale sign that it had to be a guy but the person had such smooth hair that went past the shoulders, making Myungeun doubt herself.

Not knowing her head was still raised, mouth still open, and eyes fixed on the person, Myungeun's eyes gradually travelled to the book in the person's hands.

"It's this book, right?"

Seeing the bewildered look in her eyes, _he_ chuckled, flashing his perfect white teeth. Together with the glare from the afternoon sunlight shining through the windows behind him, it pretty much blinded Myungeun and she almost had to opt bringing her hand up in front of her face if not for him moving to shield her from the light.

"You were looking at this book, weren't you?"

He spoke gently for the second time.

Eventually finding her voice, Myungeun croaked out a soft 'yes', reaching her hands out to take the book from his. In a similar volume, she thanked him and felt the urge to run and hide. She was feeling the heat rush to her face, embarrassed by how she had been acting. However, knowing it would be even more immature and weird to do so, she grounded her feet and remained.

"It's a good book," he smiled. "I recommend it."

Bowing once more as a gesture of thanks as he turned to leave, Myungeun's gaze followed after his figure until he disappeared behind the bookshelves. Diverting her attention to the book in her hands, her I-love-books smile brought life to her blank face. She was extremely excited to dive right into reading this gem.

_This should be enough for now._

Myungeun knew she couldn't wait any longer. She made her way to the counter and immediately checked the book out.

Walking right home without a second thought, she kicked off her shoes and jumped onto her bed. She was still in her school uniform but she didn't care; the book was way more important than the need to keep her shirt and skirt free of creases. Delightedly flipping to the first page, Myungeun was about to read the first word when a thought suddenly crossed her mind.

_Who was that guy again?_

_Oh bother, I'll probably see him again, wouldn't I?_

Satisfied with her explanations, Myungeun shifted her attention back to the wonderful book, entering a world of mysterious magic and beautiful words.


End file.
